Claws of a Lion
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Well! Would you look at that. Killed by my best friend. Seems he got me this time. I'm sure there's a joke in here somewhere but for the life of me, I can't find it. Do tell me before I bleed out, will you? Reborn as an infant in another world, Uzumaki Naruto finds himself living a new life...one that just might kill him all over again. NarutoxCersei? Undecided. Vote via review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Important Author's Note here, so be sure to read it.**

**A MAN LIVES! ****A MAN RETURNS FROM WORK! ****A MAN WEEPS AT GAME OF THRONES AND HER ENDING!**

**Long story short? I saw the ending. It was...well. An ending. Some have been more...vocal about it than most. What about Gilly? What about Daario? Or Essos? Did they skip ahead somehow? It felt like they skipped ahead and the characters were suddenly OLDER-Robin, Yara, Brienne, Podrick-all of a sudden. It just feels...a little rushed by the end there, you know? Sorry, I'm just not sure how to feel about it.**

**Don't even get me started about Cersei and Jaime.**

**As to why I haven't been able to update as regularly as I used to...well...first there's**** the fact that I have no time off this week. None! Which means almost zero time to write! Not to mention some of the longer updates! I'm trying! Nevermind the fact that I haven't gotten so much as a wink of sleep in the last two days, nevermind that I'm having another surgery soon, nevermind that I'm thousands of dollars in debt and still in CRIPPLING PAIN-**

***takes a deep breath***

**Sorry, that might be the sleep deprivation talking.**

**Reviews are also my only reward for writing this stuff for everyone, so...yeah.**

**Did you know that Serj Tankian sang Rains of Castamere? I didn't. ****I DO NOOOOOW~!**

**I suppose I'm answering this challenge to stem my grief from Season Eight. Guess I'm still a sucker for a good request.**

**As ever, I live to write stories for you guys and gals, so by popular request, hear we are, one last time! I vaguely recall someone mentioning a story where Naruto was Tywin's son, but I wanted to go in a different direction of sorts. I've already written one with him as the bastard son of Stannis. That'd be Son of the Stag. One in which he meets Dany, A Dragon's Fox. Then I've got one with him in Winterfell, A Fox Among Wolves. So when this little challenge came down the pipeline, I had to do it, if only to round things out. **

**So I thought to myself, what about a reincarnated Naruto?**

**Simply put, one born as a natural son, after Jamie and Cersei, but _before_ Tyrion. ****Who knows, Joanna might yet live in this story as well; wouldn't that be quite the surprise? ****After this, its time to crack down and finish all my other works. To make certain, I've actually brought in some help! That's right, I'm working with several co-writers now to finally get this done! ****If you or anyone you know wants to help contribute, feel free to ask! ****The line below ought to make our boy's "Death" obvious.**

**As ever, I own no lines, references, or bloody quotes...**

_"Killed by my best friend. Would you look at that? He got me the second time around. I'm sure there's a joke in here somewhere..._

_...be sure and tell it before I bleed out, will you?"_

_~?_

**New Life**

_Some say Tywin Lannister does not felt fear._

Perhaps that was true.

Perhaps not.

Who can say? As Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, head of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, Lord Tywin was certainly made of sterner stuff than the average Westerosi noble. He had taken a house once known for its weakness and made it strong once again. Not through generosity, or honor, or foolish kindness, but through ruthless pragmatism. He was, after all, the head of his house. Naturally, the head of the house must stand strong, lest they appear weak.

_It's the family name that lives on. Its all that lives on. Not personal glory or honor, but family._

His father had been weak in matters of the realm, he would not be. Those who had come to think of the Lannisters as weak were swiftly disproved of such notions. If a debt were owed to him, one must repay it. If one did not...well. Just ask the Reynes and Tarbecks. If any were yet living, they would loudly attest to his...intensity. The bards had even composed a quaint song of the massacre. A tragic but necessary step in furthering the foundation of their house while eradicating those who would oppose them.

The Lannister name would remain long after he returned to the dirt; the legacy left behind by him, his children, and his children's children. At present he had little hope for Jaime or Cersei. Far too interest in preening than statecraft or the business of Casterly Rock. Perhaps that wasn't fair him; they were only children after all. But neither had proven themselves overmuch in the last nine months. Thus, it was here with his third child that his hopes lay. Hope and all the soul-crushing fear that came with it. Yes, Tywin Lanister knew what fear was.

He understood it.

Respected it.

_"Push!"_

He _knew_ that fear now; felt it coil in his gut like a hideous serpent threatening to strangle him as he watched his lady wife writhe on her birthing bed. Each cry ripped through Casterly Rock, a knife through his heart; every gasp a painful blow to his soul. And there was nothing he could do for her. For all his might and wealth Tywin was as powerless as any other man in this; weak as any other. He could only stand by and hold her hand while she swore and spit and snarled. Joanna, the light of his life, the one woman in this world that he would yield to, his everything. Without her his life would be rudderless, his heart hardened.

She was every bit a lioness of the Lannisters; it was not pain that made her weep but concern for the babe in her belly.

"He's coming, beloved!" the frantic desperation in her voice unmanned him. "I can feel him!"

For all his wit, Tywin found himself struck speechless by her ferocity.

He saw the strain etched into her face, the pain as that old doddering fool of a maester coaxed her through her contractions. Yet for all her suffering Joanna had adamantly refused milk of the poppy or any such medicine; though she bled and bore her suffering with a tenacity few possessed, though she gritting her teeth as her body worked tirelessly to usher this tiny new soul into the world, he couldn't help but fear for her. Golden hair hanging like a wreathe about her pale, sweaty face, her crimson dress hiked up to the knees. The child was nearly here, or so she claimed. He was inclined to believe her.

Gods.

So much blood.

A man's past can haunt him; the smallest of actions often have the most lasting of consequences. Cersei and Jaime had been a hard birth for her. This was harder still. For all the blood and battle he'd seen, the sight of a child being born-his child!-still unnerved him. Yet he couldn't bear to tear himself from his wife's side, even as her grip promised to crush every bone in his right hand. He grimaced against it and willed himself not to dwell on dark thoughts, but pleasant ones. At least Aerys-in a rare moment of sanity-hadn't object to Pycelle's presence for Joanna's labor. With him here at Casterly Rock, she might yet survive.

Or she might die.

A sharp and and sudden squall arose all at once, startling husband and wife alike.

"Its a boy, my lord!"

For all his age, Pycelle proved his worth and loyalty ten times over; in less than a minute he'd severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the wailing babe in clean linen. Then his bearded face turned down and pensive for some reason as he gazed at the child's face, for reasons Tywin din't understand. The boy looked healthy. He certainly _sounded _healthy enough by his cries. No, he decided, he didn't like the look the Grand Maester was giving him. As if he were a freak of some sort. An abomination. Nothing could be further from the truth. He was not a dwarf, and Tywin saw no extra fingers or toes. He was, for all intensive purposes, just a boy.

"Red orbs." no doubt the Maester meant the words for himself, but Tywin's keen hearing caught it immediately. "An ill omen."

"What're you on about?"

But Joanna was already rising, reaching for the newborn with the single-minded intensity that so defined her as a mother, and he never had his answer. Concern for his wife won out over suspicion and he released her hand to place a steadying hand against her back. She swatted it aside and propped herself up on her elbows of her own accord, drawing a chagrined smile from the lion.

"Let me see him, Pycelle." it began as a groan, but with every syllable she grew stronger. "Let me see my son."

"I-If it would please my lady," The Grand Maester doddered, "Perhaps a wet nurse would be-

His wife would have not of it.

"Give him to me!"

Before such devotion even the maester faltered and the boy was soon within her arms, mewling softly.

"Look at him, Tywin." she crooned, beckoned. "Look at your son."

The Lord of Casterly Rock did just that.

Bright blue eyes squinted up at him. None of this "red orbs" nonsense Pycelle had been on about. Perhaps old age was catching up to the Grand Maester. Regardless, he had served his purpose and helped to bring him into the world unharmed. So it was, then. A night of passion so many moons ago had given birth to a son. The birthing had been rough, but Joanna had survived...somehow.

Even now he watched her clutch the child close, cooing softly at him as only a mother could. In moments the boy was nursing, sucking lustily against her breast. She would live, Pycelle assured him. If she hadn't...he shuddered at the thought. Without his wife-no. Tywin's mind rebelled with a violent shudder and refused to even consider it. He was...fond of his children, in-as-much as man like him could be fond of them, but his cold heart had only ever truly warmed for Joanna.

Seeking to distract himself, the lion dismissed Pycelle with an errant wave. "Thank you for your service. Leave us."

The Maester glanced at him

"B-But my lord...this is an ill omen...

"Did I stutter?" a growl etched itself into his voice. "Out!"

With a sputter that wasn't entirely feigned this time, the grand maester tottered toward the door. But his gaze lingered, drawn once more to the boy's face. Why? What was it about his son that perturbed him so? Tywin resolved to ask him at a later date; but now was not the time for such thoughts. No sooner had the door shut than he turned his attention back to the boy.

"I suppose we need to think of a name," he murmured.

"I've already thought of one," Joanna hummed, rocking the babe softly.

A golden brow rose in mild consternation and surprise both. "Have you now? Without telling me?"

So she told him her choice gladly, and he knew at once that there would be no swaying her. Of course, he still tried anyway.

"You can't be serious." he nearly guffawed outright at the news. "With a name like that...he'll be a laughingstock. Tell me you're joking."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, my beloved." Joanna's cheek nuzzled against that of their son's with tender care, cradling him as though he might shatter into glass at any moment. "I saw him in a dream, Tywin. He spoke to me; told me his name. He'll do great things someday."

The conviction in her voice unnerved the lion, shook his resolve. A dream? Nonsense. Perhaps she was still out of sorts from the birthing. How could a boy who'd only just been born tell his mother what he wanted to be named. It was the stuff of snarks and grumpkins and he believed none of it. What manner of magic was that? Nonsense, utter nonsense. But for the sake of her pride, he leashed his retort, if only just.

"Did he now?" Tywin rolled his eyes. "I suppose he read your palm as well?"

"Careful, dear." his wife clicked her tongue at him playfully, her free spirit already beginning to recover in the absence of Pycelle. "I may be weak at the moment, but I'll repay every bit of your snark."

In the end the choice was taken from Tywin and Joanna-as was often her wont-named their son after the dream she'd had. In his darker moments he would look back at this moment-this day-and dwell at it; somewhat ruefully in the days to come. An unorthodox name perhaps, and not necessarily the one he'd intended to give the boy at first, but it would do. He sounded it out now, testing the newfound name on his lips as he gazed down at the infant swaddled in cloth, considering him, his odd blue eyes, that faint golden wisp of hair, those peculiar cheeks.

"Naruto, is it?"

And the boy smiled.

_He would change the world._

**A/N: Whew! I'm emotionally drained after writing this. Can't say whether Joanna will live or not...after all, this is Game of Thrones and we all know it seldom has a happy ending for everyone; as the finale would well attest to. Some survived to the ends. Others didn't. Still, while I may be beat, I've never let exhaustion beat me before...but its a near thing today.**

**Two updates in a day tends to do that to you.**

**Oh, did I say two? Why, I believe I did.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, Enjoy the previews!**

**(Preview)**

_He pushed her away. Off him. "OUT!"_

_Cersei stumbled back, gaping girlishly at him as she clutched at her face. __"Brother...you...you hit me! How dare you?!"_

_His words cracked out again like a whip. "I'll do worse than that if you touch me again!"_

_"Father will punish you!" she shrieked! "Just wait until I tell him!"_

_"Go ahead! See if I care! Spoiled sow!"_

* * *

_"Family is everything."_

_" ith a family like this, who needs enemies?"  
_

_"Careful now, boy. I enjoy your wit, but you tread on thin ice."_

* * *

_"Headaches again?"_

_He clicked his tongue in mild irritation. "Feels almost...familiar."_

_A keen eye turned on him. "Don't go mad on me now. Whatever would I do without you?"_

**R&R! =D**


	2. First Steps (Interlude)

**A/N: Important Author's Note here, so be sure to read it.**

**A MAN LIVES! ****A MAN RETURNS FROM WORK! ****A MAN WEEPS AT GAME OF THRONES AND HER ENDING!**

**And holy hell everyone loves Joanna.**

**From what little I've managed to dig up on her, I apparently got her personality down pat. She's essentially a nice version of Cersei but WOE TO YE if you threaten her babies/family. She'll tear you to pieces like a proper lioness would. Even ran across a line that said she "rules Tywin at home" my oh my whatever could that mean?**

**So lets clarify things:**

**Naruto is NOT Tyrion. Our favorite Lannister will still be brought into the world. Quite soon****, actually~!**

**In terms of years, he's is clearly the middle child of the Lannister family, but not so young that he wouldn't be involved/take notice of things during the whole mad king debacle. ****For example, Jaimie and Cersei were near seventeen during the sack of King's Landing. ****Naruto's approximately three years younger than them, which makes him three years older than Tyrion. ****Clearly he won't be the Westeros definition of normal, either.**

**Someone mentioned the Maesters sending assassins after our boy because he has what they view as "magic" in his blood. That may well happen.**

**Still undecided about NarutoxCersei, some reviews say yay, some say nay. More votes are needed. I will say this. IF it happens she won't be the same spoiled shit we see in the show. The Naruto we know would never allow that and this IS him, reborn. He's just a bit more...persuasive thanks to his upbringing, less likely to tolerate injustice when he sees it, and more keen to throw hands and kill his adversaries when he has no other choice.**

**A classic example would be what the Mountain does to Ellia Martell.**

**Naruto would have PROBLEMS with that if he heard of it, much less witnessed it. At his core, he believes in family. He's no Targaryen supporter, but he believes family is sacred. He would balk at the idea of the Red Wedding, much as Tyrion did.**

**On another note, this story will incorporate elements from the books and such, so expect some surprises~!**

**Sorry if its short~!**

_"We should kill him."_

_"Unhand him or the hand comes off."_

_~?_

**First ****Steps (Interlude)**

_Joanna Lannister loved her children._

Every true mother treasured their children. More than life itself. Any woman who cared not a wit for their offpsring was no matriarch in her eyes, but a wench and a craven; something to be reviled and spit upon. A parent had a duty to those that came after them, and a mother's duty was to her children. Always her children. They were Joanna's light, her life, her everything. Second only to her husband himself; and only then because she'd grown up with Tywin as a little girl. She would live for them, fight for them, die for them if she must.

Never before had

Ah, but her children!

As such, she adored the twins just as much as she did the babe in her arms. Stubborn Jaime, still struggling with his letters and only just now learning to hold a sword, yet wide-eyed with wonder when he saw the bundle in her eyes. Sullen Cersei, petulant at no longer being the center of her mother's world, yet curious about her new brother all the same.

"Blue eyes," he murmured, "That's new."

"What of it?" Cersei gave a sulk, heedless of the look it garnered her. "They might yet change."

Joanna offer Jaime an indulgent smile. "Would you like to hold him, then?"

Jaime jolted, but shook his head fiercely. "But...I might drop him!"

"Don't be such a coward."

Of course, Cersei wasn't going to take _that_ lying down; anything Jaime couldn't-or wouldn't-do was something she absolutely had to. She wanted to be the center of attention, and if that meant holding this burbling infant then so be it. Naturally, Joanna had anticipated this, and as such when Cersei pushed her brother out of the way, she offered little Naruto to her gladly. It was a good thing for her to take an interest in her brother after all, and she would gladly give the twins the nudge they needed to accept their sibling. They were family. Family looked after one another.

"Careful, now." she instructed as young Cersei cradled the infant in her arms, "Watch his head."

"I have him, mother." Cersei tossed her head. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Then the babe reached up and did the unthinkable.

Her daughter blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Finally, she dared a small smile.

"He is rather...cute, I suppose." she mumbled weakly. "For a babe."

Jaime crowded in at her elbow. "Quite the grip he's got."

Joanna would forever vividly recall her first memory of them interacting with one another; of watching, spellbound as the babe clutched at Cersei's outstretched finger and cooed softly. That drew a rare smile from her daughter and she even unbent enough to deign a giggle. In that moment there eyes there was no distinction to be made between the three of them. They were her children. She would love them until the end of her days and beyond. Any child that came after this one would be just as loved. So she swore. By the old gods and the new.

Tywin kept insisting they name him Nathaniel at least. Naruto was too foreign a name for a Lannister, he said. It won't command respect, he said.

Eventually she yielded, if only in part.

Let this rotten world call him what they willed.

If her beloved was so keen on calling him that, then so be it. Joanna had sworn she would always call him by the name she'd given him. It just felt...right somehow. When the maesters had tried to take him from her she'd refused then, just as she refused them now. She no longer trust them. But she trust family. Jaime and Cersei...they'd look after him. Even after she was gone. She couldn't be there for him forever. But his siblings, Cersei and Jaime and-any future children Joanna herself had-would be there for him.

_Naruto._

Yes, it was just as she'd said before.

One day, she knew this boy would change the world.

**A/N: Whew! I'm emotionally drained after writing this. Can't say whether Joanna will live or not...after all, this is Game of Thrones and we all know it seldom has a happy ending for everyone; as the finale would well attest to. Some survived to the ends. Others didn't. Still, while I may be beat, I've never let exhaustion beat me before...but its a near thing today.**

**Two updates in a day tends to do that to you.**

**Oh, did I say two? Why, I believe I did.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, Enjoy the previews!**

**Potential ones...**

**...and a VERY tentative one.**

**(Preview)**

_When her womb quickened again some years later she welcomed it wholeheartedly._

_It was as a difficult, birth, one that nearly killed her._

_A dwarf._

_With that, she became possessed of the belief that her middle son wasn't normal. Whatever he'd done had healed her; prevented her from bleeding out. Most mothers would've balked at such a display. Not Joanna. She'd sworn to love all her children, and she resolved to love this one, imperfections and all._

_She named their newest son Tyrion._

_She'd never forget the look on Tywin's face when he saw him._

* * *

_Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Don't wanna be a kingsguard. Too many oaths."_

_Father actually laughed at that, a rare bark of genuine laughter that echoed through the keep._

_"Good!" he chuckled ruefully. "Then you've more sense in your head than Jaime. Now, onto your next letter..._

* * *

_"It isn't right!"_

* * *

_"Clegane! Stop!"_

_He was going to kill that baby._

_The Mountain growled. "Move aside, boy."_

_He expected him to do just that; to back down._

_Instead the hand on his arm hauled him down into a waiting fist._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
